The present invention is directed to a portable auxiliary fuel system which may be used to service many different engines at one of a variety of fuel supply pressures selected to meet the vehicle's specifications. An embodiment of the system comprises a portable fuel container, a fuel pump operably connected to receive fuel from the portable fuel container, and a selectably adjustable outlet fuel pressure regulator operably connected to receive fuel from the fuel pump.
This superior alternate fuel pump system can be employed to deliver fuel at one of a plurality of predetermined discharge pressures to the fuel system of an internal combustion engine of any one of a plurality of vehicles satisfying a distinct fuel pressure requirement of one of said plurality of vehicles. And, it is preferably designed to supply the interim supply of fuel without disrupting the normal fuel supply system.
The apparatus of the present invention is portable and moveable about the service facility, and can be put on a mobile truck and taken out by a service technician to the field where a vehicle with a disabled fuel pump is located.
Automobile fuel pumps fail, and all too often they fail outside of a repair service center. Without the present invention, when this occurs the service technician generally has the automobile towed to the repair service center, where the fuel pump can be efficiently replaced.
The instant invention provides an advantageous alternative to the foregoing scenario by allowing the service technician to bring with him the universal surrogate fuel pump system which can be reversibly attached to the vehicle's fuel pressure fitting at a pressure selected to meet the vehicle's unique specification for the fuel injectors to allow the internal combustion engine to be started with an interim fuel delivery. Once the engine is started, the portable fuel pump will provide continuing fuel to the engine so that the vehicle may be driven to the service center for replacement of the permanent fuel pump.
A number of means for adjusting the outlet fuel pressure for generating a plurality of specific discharge pressures of the universal surrogate fuel pump system are provided including a selectably adjustable outlet fuel pressure regulator operably connected to receive fuel from the fuel pump, a fuel pump having a variable head discharge capability which is suitable programed, a manually adjustable outlet fuel pressure regulator operably connected to receive fuel from the fuel pump and means for determining the outlet fuel pressure, and an outlet fuel line having an inlet end operably connected to the fuel pump and a plurality of outlet ends, each of which has a distinctive flow restrictor effecting a distinct outlet pressure.
The selectable pressure fuel pump system of the present invention is powered by a temporary connection to the vehicle's battery, an external battery or other suitable power supply.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.